


An Autumn of Leaves

by wede_fic (frahulettaes)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-09
Updated: 2005-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahulettaes/pseuds/wede_fic
Summary: An Autumn of LeavesJan. 19th, 2006 09:58 pmPairing: V/ORating: Adult
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen





	An Autumn of Leaves

An Autumn of Leaves  
Jan. 19th, 2006 09:58 pm  
gherkins: (Default)[personal profile] gherkins  
Whore Studies part 2

Pairing: V/O  
Rating: Adult

Whelon's House was a majestic structure, once a gentleman's country home, now the best whorehouse in all of Tellon Central. No one knew why Whelon left nor when Mr. Bestin came. Both facts were long lost and of no interest to residents of Tellon Central. What remained, however, was the veneer of respectability lent by the Whelon name and the grand flying buttresses of stone and wood; graceful remains of a gentler time.

Bestin prided himself on the best and most beautiful of whores. He spared no expense and considering his clientele, he spared no opportunity to charge them for it. Bestin bought whores from most of the good slavers on Tellon and some few of the not so good slavers and once in a great while, he bought whores from the few renegade traders who dared fly insystem to Tellon Prime.

It was the first day of autumn on Tellon and Bestin welcomed the day with the arrival of a renegade trader, one Una Tamm.

"Una." He held his hand out, smiling and she shook it merrily.

"Bestin, you look well. But we're not here for cordialities." She motioned over her shoulder and two brutish and unremarkable men dragged a lank figure between them to the bottom step of Bestin's outer dock. "I saw this at the market on Reg and thought immediately of you." She grabbed the scratchy hemp bag from the unfortunate's head and lifted his chin.

Bestin gasped and bent towards the captive. "Are you quite insane, Una? How is this possible?" He brushed the tangle of dark curls away from the dirty brow and stared in genuine surprise at one of the son's of Dekan. And a younger one by the look of him, not more than twenty odd turns at most.

Una's chuckle rumbled through the mostly empty dockside and she clapped him on the back. "I think it best, M'lord, that you do not know how this came about, yeah? Do you like it?" She leaned forward and whispered lewdly in his ear. Una had always had a healthy lack of respect for the personal space of others.

Bestin stood and looked at her, his mind spinning down avenues of options even as he reached for his credit chips. "How much?" He asked sharply.

She raised an eyebrow, surprised by his demeanor and brusque demand. "Well, apparently it meets with your approval. Fifty thousand standard." She licked her lips as he counted out the chips into her hand. "Thank y…"

"Take him to the lower door." Bestin cut her off mid-sentence. "Una. You best move on to other pastures for now. This will require a fair bit of shuffling and I don't want any Keepers smelling around you and finding their way here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, I do." She tucked her bag away and made her way up the short gangway to her ship.

Bestin watched her ship come alive with lights and the outer doors begin to close as her two goons made their way to the top. He watched as the ships engines cycled and the anti-grav boots slid neatly away into the ship's belly allowing the pulsing nodes to press against Tellen Prime's gravity, gently lifting the ship like a leaf on the breeze.

He didn't leave the platform until her ship was a blip on the outer scopes proving she had broken system and was well away from the planet and making for deep space.

Only then did he turn to the figure kneeling by the lower door of Whelon's house.

Only then did he let the possible consequences of the last ten minutes come crashing through him in a nauseous wave of incredulous panic and outrageous possibility.

~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke again, he lay on a soft bed beneath a light cover and he was clean. He didn't want to think about what that meant. Twenty days since he'd been taken and in those days he'd experienced more of the world than he'd thought the Gods had intended. Only they must have intended this or it wouldn't have happened to him.

Maybe he was outside of the Gods sphere. A thought that twenty one days ago he would have sworn would never enter his head and yet now, well, now he didn't know what to think.

He looked around the room, his bladder finally driving him out of bed and in search of a toilet. He found it behind a door and eased himself.

When he returned there was a small tray of fruits and tea on the lower wooden table and a man sitting in the arched window frame watching him. He thought briefly about covering himself but he had nothing save the light cover from the bed and after his time at the market, covering himself in front of a single man seemed irrelevant.

They regarded each other for the space of several breaths before the man stood and walked to him, walked around him, eyes traveling hungrily over his bare skin. One finger came up and stroked over his tattoo, so softly, barely there.

He wasn't stupid. He knew he'd been sold to a whore house though to which one he didn't and probably would never know. This man, light skinned with eyes like the sky, was Tellan and by the length of his hair and the weight of the chain on his neck, one of very high rank.

He'd already been defiled by the touch of men in the market and before though his virtue was intact and his desires still checked by his implant. He knew this man had bought and paid for him and even with all of these facts he still found a knot in his belly and fought the need to drop to his knees and beg. The Inenni would never have him back but, by the gods, he was the son of Dekan, fourth line and he would always have a place in the royal house.

The Tellan stopped in front of him, eyes pinning him in place more surely than a collar and chain.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

He swallowed, the knot in his belly turning to a small frantic beast. 'Stand up, fool!' he cursed himself. Something about this Tellan made him nervous.

"Aurlando." He whispered. The Tellan smiled and brushed his fingers lightly over his sacred tattoo again, further defiling him. He cleared his throat and straightened his back. He might be young and scared but he would not go down without speaking for himself. "You would defile me? I'm Inenni, the son of Dekan, fourth line. I was untouched by man until I was stolen. You take pleasure in destroying something sacred, M'lord?"

The Tellen's fingers made a lazy trail up his belly, over one tight nipple, to his neck where it closed gently, pressing on his airway. The Tellan smiled viciously, his fingers tightening just so, until Aurlando began to loose his breath.

"The Inenni will not have you back, you were ruined the instant that brigand laid hands on you." His voice was dark and slow, like winter sugar and as he spoke he closed the distance between them until Aurlando felt his eyes cross. "And when I am through with you, the Dekan will not be able to take you back because you will be mine."

Fear and panic ripped through Aurlando, shooting tingling tendrils up his spine and down to pool in his ass. He needed to run, to fly and he burst into action, arms and legs pelting the hard muscled figure before him. But he was a priest, trained for service to the gods, not a warrior like his brothers. Not a warrior like this Tellan.

His struggle was momentary and futile. The Tellen subdued him with ease, one broad hand on the back of his neck trapping him on the carpet, chest working like a bellows, brow dewed with sweat.

The Tellen stroked with his free hand over Aurlando's flank, down his thigh and back. An impossibly erotic gesture that had him shivering. He felt the press of the Tellen's chest on his back and the puff of air that swept across his ear. It set his skin on fire and stoked his fear to flaming. He should not be feeling desire. His implant should have quelled any but the most intense sensations. But he could feel them, he was panting with it, throbbing with it, cock awake and pulsing, his first erection. He pushed against the carpet hard as he could, tried to throw the hated figure from behind him but it was useless.

The Tellen was murmuring in his ear, his hands tracing breathtaking spirals on his skin, around his nipples and across the arch of his cock. The sensation made him shout and he came helplessly with only the merest brush of callused fingers. His first orgasm ever hit him hard and left him dizzy and faint. Agonizing pleasure.

"Yes," the Tellen whispered in his nearly deaf ear, "you are free of your inhibitors." His hard hands kept up their torturous touches, had him hard again in what seemed like moments.

The pleasure ripped through his system and now he understood, though he had never questioned, why he had the implant to begin with. He felt a big hot bubble of grief for what was lost to him, had been lost to him from the very moment twenty days ago when that thief's hand touched him and now on this soft silk carpet with a stranger's hands making his body dance with an ecstasy he'd never wanted.

"Aurlando." The Tellen was murmuring. And "beautiful, so beautiful" and some words in a harder dialect that Aurlando didn't know but thought was far cruder than any he'd ever heard. He rocked back, his body sliding into the curve of the larger man's and he felt, for the first time, the hot ridge of another's penis against the rounded softness of his ass.

The Tellen groaned and rocked back on to his heels dragging Aurlando with him. They stood and the Tellen dragged Aurlando to the low recessed bed and drew the drape across the opening. He lay as if drugged, desire pumping through his overwhelmed system, and watched the Tellen rip away his light armor and soft underclothing until he knelt above Aurlando clothed only in soft shadowed light of the bedroom, his erection jutting proudly above full rounded balls.

There was a sort of rough inevitability to his thoughts now. He couldn't make them go any other direction than the one reeling out before him and he careened down the path with angry resignation and helpless anticipation. He was about to be taken, breached, fucked by this man to whom he'd been sold. A man who's name he didn't know nor knew if he was allowed to know.

The Tellen's shoulder muscles flexed and strained as he reached for the phial of sweet oil and sat back to coat his fingers generously. Aurlando's breath speeded and he started sharply when he felt the pad of fingers at his most intimate place. The Tellen's face came into view, hand still at work around his anus, as he leaned up to capture Aurlando's lips in his first kiss.

He didn't know what to do, had never considered what these intimacies were or were supposed to be. His lips lay still under the practiced arts of the Tellen. A moment later the Tellen was looking at him, eyes questioning.

"I don't know what to..ungh..do." He groaned as he was breached by a skillful finger. "I'm not…I never…ungh…gods…" the finger stroked and rubbed and stabbed into him and he arched when one became two and came again when one pushed up inside him at an angle. "gods…gods….gods." Oh, he was lost, drowned, dying from the pleasure. He chanted the fifth prayer of light and gasped as the Tellen slid between his spread thighs and pressed his cock-head against the aperture of his ass and pushed.

He wailed and thrashed, the sensations raking his frame mercilessly. The Tellen held him and thrust with ruthless abandon into his ruined body, pumping a steady cadence for long agonizing minutes. He wanted to cover his face, to hide, to scrabble across the bed and fling the cover over him, anything to stop the horrible feeling of vulnerability crashing over him.

The Tellon pulled out of him and deftly tumbled him over on to his belly, spread his thighs with a hard push from his knees and plunged back in to him with a heart felt groan. His cock stabbed down and ignited fiery pleasure, unwanted, hateful, disarming pleasure. Aurlando clung to the bedcover like a man drowning and rode out the Tellen's pleasure as his own began to spiral up and up and up until he screamed and soiled the cover with his come.


End file.
